What is concerned in this invention directs to a ventilating fan used in business machines, electric appliances, precise machines, etc. The conventional fan, as shown in FIG. 11, requires a cavity on its shell base for a plug with metallic blades to be inserted into, and the blades are usually associated with a cord previously so that electric power can reach to the coil of the motor.
As the cavity is fixed in its location and hidden or invisible, the insertion of the metallic blades and the plug often bends the cord or makes the blades drop off. And such defects are not easy to be checked out. Therefore, it quite often happens that the fan after being fixed in a machine may be found to be out of order. This not only causes a lot of inconvenience but influences the life of the machine. So this invention has been made to improve the above-mentioned defects.